


Код Авенариуса

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Department of Mysteries, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Одна из тайн Отдела тайн.





	Код Авенариуса

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке "Август Руквуд/Эван Розье. Это запретное место, именно поэтому здесь побывали все, кому не лень".

В воскресенье Август Руквуд планировал выспаться. Однако дождь назойливо стучал клювом по оконному стеклу. Клювом? Руквуд встал, забрал письмо у мокрой совы. По приказу Тёмного Лорда он должен встретиться с Розье. Зачем? Руквуд понятия не имел. Слишком уж разные у них с Розье сферы деятельности. Тем не менее он отчётливо помнил Эвана – на редких, по пальцам пересчитать, встречах Розье, не стараясь выделяться, был тем не менее заметен. Руквуд думал об этом по пути к месту встречи. Несмотря на дождь, он не стал аппарировать, пошёл пешком. Пахло свежей солоноватой водой, капли стекали по серой форменной мантии. Вот и телефонная будка с полусмытыми, почти бесцветными граффити. Розье прислонился к обшарпанной стене, подняв воротник тёмно-бордовой куртки, и с отрешённым видом смотрел куда-то в туман. Его потемневшие от дождя волосы закрывали лицо. Розье был единственным объектом, структурирующим аморфно-бесплотное, унылое пространство. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его сейчас, то непременно принял бы за богемного наркомана, которому все равно, где находится его физическое тело.

– Здравствуйте, Руквуд. – Эван помедлил немного, словно решая, уместно ли будет сразу перейти к сути. – Лорду нужны материалы, с которыми работал некий Бартоломью Авенариус. В Отделе Тайн. Давно.

– Бартоломью Авенариус, – повторил Руквуд ничего не выражающим тоном. – Ясно. Здравствуйте, Эван.

Он стёр со лба холодные капли. Дождь, кажется, стал гуще. Мокрый асфальт блестел, пузыри беззвучно лопались в луже, невинно подбиравшейся к замшевым ботинкам Розье.

Август пришёл в Отдел тайн двадцать два года назад. Его взяли туда сразу после Хогвартса, хотя и тогда, и сейчас это не было обычной практикой – брать, пусть даже стажёрами, восемнадцатилетних юнцов. Так уж вышло – за его опытами пристально наблюдали. Сказалась и репутация родителей, без скандалов, но решительно дистанцировавшихся от Министерства и с головой ушедших в свободный научный поиск, на свой страх и риск. За их отпрыском решили присматривать. Руквуд прижился в Отделе и не испытывал по этому поводу никаких сожалений. Он работал. Так вот... Двадцать два года назад он и услышал о Бартоломью Авенариусе.

Трудно было не услышать.

Бартоломью был легендой. Точнее, кошмаром. Он покинул Отдел за два года до прихода туда Августа. Тогда Авенариусу было восемьдесят шесть. Он враждовал со всеми в Отделе. Старик был немногословен, но каждое сказанное его тихим язвительным голосом слово запоминалось мгновенно и било наотмашь. Он устало считал всё человечество стадом идиотов и вступал в коммуникацию только для того, чтобы как можно убедительнее донести до конкретного представителя стада мысль о его полной и необратимой ничтожности. Впрочем, ходили слухи, что Авенариус сотрудничает с магами из Южной Америки. На его рабочем столе стояла статуэтка морщинистого старика – один-в-один сам Бартоломью, только вот почему-то беззубый. Естественно, этого Руквуд уже не застал. Но при всём безразличии к магическим практикам майя узнал Ицамну по описанию.

Авенариус занимался... всем. И «всем» здесь не означало «всем понемногу». Кажется, он всерьёз считал себя демиургом. Руквуд не знал, были ли у него на то основания. Но вероятность допускал. Зал с планетами создал именно Авенариус.

Некоторое время назад Лорд спрашивал об Авенариусе. Руквуд составил формальное досье. Более подробной информации тогда не потребовалось. А вот если бы Лорд запросил уточнений, Руквуд бы оказался не в самом выигрышном положении. Авенариус оставил в Отделе внушительный архив. Тексты, издевательски ясные на первый взгляд, на деле почти не поддавались дешифровке. Несколько артефактов – в Хранилище.

– Все материалы? – уточнил Руквуд после недолгой паузы. И усмехнулся: – Вы представляете объём?

Судьбой Авенариуса он предпочёл не интересоваться.

– Нет. – Розье пожал плечами и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы избежать контакта с лужей. – Не представляю. Думаю, я узнаю, что мне нужно, когда увижу.

– Я не смогу вынести весь архив.

– Поэтому я пойду с вами. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы я провёл вас в Отдел тайн?

Эван улыбнулся, пожал плечами. Разумеется, чего ж ещё он хочет. Милой воскресной экскурсии в место, куда заказан вход всем, кроме невыразимцев. Молчание затягивалось. Наконец Руквуд, вздохнув, снял мантию и протянул её Эвану. 

– Наденьте. Вы слишком заметны.

Его собственный серый костюм был столь же невыразителен, как и мантия. Руквуд открыл дверь телефонной будки. Пропустил Эвана вперёд, зашёл следом. Что ж. Сегодня выходной. Это даст возможность пройти через холл, там пусто. Наверное.

Розье посмотрел на своё отражение в тёмном стекле. Будка, ухнув, полетела вниз.

– Мне всё идет, я уникален. Но всё остальное человечество выглядит в этом ужасно. Я не могу не думать о людях. Кошмарные серые мантии умножают несовершенство мира, тоску и страдания. Я знаю, вы тоже это ощущаете. – Розье застегнул мантию и шагнул в холл. В противоположном конце холла маячил тощий маг, направлявшийся куда-то с сосредоточенным видом. Эван махнул рукой в его сторону. – Вот этот человек явно несчастен. И унылое одеяние, обременяющее его плечи, несомненно, усугубляет его печаль.

– Несомненно усугубляет. – Руквуд с неприязнью посмотрел в спину человека в серой мантии. Будстоун? Что он забыл тут в воскресенье? – Империо.

Маг дёрнулся и застыл на месте. Потом медленно развернулся и подошёл к Руквуду.

– Ты снимешь мантию, – размеренно сказал Август. – И пойдёшь домой. Тебе нечего сейчас делать в Отделе тайн. Ты забудешь этот разговор.

Будстоун с готовностью кивнул, глядя на Руквуда стеклянными глазами. Сброшенная мантия упала на пол. Руквуд поднял её, надел.

– Ну вот, ему уже лучше. Пойдёмте, Эван.

Оставалось надеяться, что больше неизлечимых трудоголиков в его Отделе не обнаружится.

– О, какая строгость и категоричность. А я думал, что вы меня познакомите с коллегой. Вдруг я теперь буду часто сюда приходить.

Руквуд непроизвольно улыбнулся. 

– Я не хочу знакомить вас с коллегой. Придётся вам довольствоваться исключительно моим обществом.

Больше им никто не встретился. Когда стены в чёрном коридоре закружились с еле слышным скрипом, Эван на секунду прикрыл глаза.

– Как здесь мило. Очевидно, этот дизайн разработан специально для воодушевления работников Министерства. Чтобы они ни на минуту не теряли уверенности в себе и ориентации в пространстве. Но вам не кажется, что было бы гораздо удобнее, если бы все двери были подписаны?

– Для меня они подписаны. – Руквуд шагнул к одной из дверей, дотронулся палочкой. – Архив и библиотека Отдела.

В библиотеке тоже были гладкие чёрные стены, поделённые ещё более чёрными, глянцево поблёскивающими линиями на секции и ячейки. Руквуд обернулся на Розье – тот явно тосковал. 

– Опять ничего не подписано. Как тут вообще люди работают?

Эван снял мантию и рассеянно повесил ее на спинку черного металлического стула, оглядываясь вокруг. Руквуд кивнул.

– Не подписано. Зря вы верите подписям. Они бы всё только запутали.

Круглые свечи загорелись ярче, освещая уходящие, кажется, в бесконечность стены чёрного лабиринта. Руквуд коснулся пересечения линий палочкой, узор дрогнул. Плоская чаша с густо-тёмным паром плавно опустилась на стол перед Эваном.

– Это Чаша поиска. Вариации на тему Омута памяти. Опустите лицо и сосредоточьтесь на том, что вы ищете. – Руквуд положил руку на спинку стула. – Если вы захотите, я это тоже увижу. Если не захотите – нет.

– Как будто все всегда знают, что ищут. Смотрите, какая разница.

Розье вздохнул, пожал плечами и опустил лицо в чёрную чашу.

Шум дождя за окном, уютный, умиротворяющий. Зелёная вспышка. Тяжелый, презрительный и одновременно насмешливый взгляд пожилого мага. Угасающий не сразу, а постепенно, медленно… Это странно. Как будто жизнь покидает его не резким выплеском, а распускается, как вязаный шарф, если потянуть за нитку. Разлетевшиеся по комнате пергаменты и бумага, исписанные ровными строчками, среди которых попадаются вдруг ритмичные ряды странного орнамента. Воображаемый зритель поворачивает голову и видит бесконечные книжные стеллажи, камин, карты и чертежи на стене. На каминной полке стоит пара свечей и какое-то ощетинившееся сухими колючками растение в горшке. К горшку небрежно прислонена металлическая пластина, похожая на тарелку. Геометрический узор на ней сначала почти неразличим, потом становится четче, потом снова расплывается. Ясно рассмотреть его невозможно, но вполне можно уловить общий вид и структуру. Какие-то непрерывные ходы загадочного лабиринта с закругленными углами и перегородками, уходящие то вправо, то влево, то вверх, то вниз, то закручивающиеся в спирали, то идущие ровно. Такие же, как в записях покойника. Да, теперь он определенно умер. Но его мертвый взгляд осмыслен. Презрение. Насмешка.

Эван поднял голову.

– Лорду нужна эта пластина. Или что-то, что выглядит так. И инструкции – как это можно прочитать.

– Вы могли сразу забрать её. – Лицо Авенариуса в чаше никак не хотело растворяться, и Руквуд отвернулся, морщась.

– Мог бы, – раздражённо ответил Эван, – если бы знал, что она понадобится Лорду. Я рассказал ему, он заинтересовался. Я вернулся за пластиной или чем там она является, но она уже исчезла. К тому же там побывали авроры.

– Я понял. Само по себе возвращение было рискованной операцией.

Картина в чаше наконец распалась на цветные пятна, они закружились, как в калейдоскопе, меняя очертания. Одинокий мёртвый глаз подмигнул и на мгновение широко раскрылся, прежде чем совсем исчезнуть. Вместо радужки у него был металлически блестевший круг с рядами символов. На зеркально ровной глади появились изображения листов пергамента. Потом несколько невнятных осколков.

– Акцио, – бросил Руквуд, не отрывая взгляда от чаши. Одна из секций в стене открылась. Стол завалило свитками, разрозненными листами, свёртками в глянцевой толстой бумаге. Август почти не обратил на это внимания. – Интересно, – прошептал он, прищурясь. – Как интересно.

В чаше засияли планеты, туманность смутно пульсировала, приближаясь. Она становилась плотнее. Отчётливее. Ещё немного... Руквуд склонился ниже, и тут чаша судорожно дёрнулась и взорвалась. 

Свитки, листы и свертки разлетелись. Вообще-то разлетелось всё. Длинный стол опрокинулся. Стены, впрочем, уцелели. На глянцевом черном полу кое-где завелись маленькие язычки пламени и теперь лениво покусывали бумажки, клочки пергамента, книжные переплеты и прочие фрагменты архива. С потолка медленно опускались хлопья пепла. Разумеется, сработали противопожарные заклятия – так что огонь съежился и увял, как будто его прихлопнули невидимым, но плотным одеялом. Сидя у стены (неслабо его отшвырнуло), Руквуд наблюдал, как Эван медленно встаёт с пола и машинально пытается пригладить дымящиеся волосы.

– У вас каждый день что-то взрывается?

Осколком чаши Руквуду рассекло лоб. Он стёр кровь, залечил порез. Усмехнулся.

– В архиве? Впервые.

– Ну, и что это было? – Эван подошел к сидящему Руквуду. – И... с вами всё в порядке?

– Всё ли со мной в порядке? – повторил Руквуд, прикрыл глаза. – Да. Наверное. Сейчас я встану, подождите. Немного... – Он сконцентрировался и представил чашу за миг до того, как клочки разорванной туманности загорелись вполне материальным огнём. Какой же он идиот. Надо было среагировать... Нда. Что это было? – Взрыв это был, – Руквуд взглянул на Эвана и вздохнул. Ну хоть он цел, только волосы обгорели немного. – Я не ожидал, что Авенариус таким образом защитит информацию. Свитки, записи, даже артефакты – всё доступно. Следовательно, либо неважно, либо не расшифровывается. Старый параноик. Но зал планет... Видимо, зал вообще не должен быть вовлечён в поиск. Однако нам повезло. Зацепилась какая-то часть информации. Только что с ней теперь делать, вопрос.

Руквуд нехотя встал, сбросил мантию. Подол начал тлеть.

– Вы знаете, я ничего не понял. То есть всё это, – Эван обвел рукой разбросанные бумаги, – ничего не значит и бесполезно?

Руквуд пожал плечами.

– Не с пустыми руками же вам возвращаться. Отнесите Лорду то, что уцелело, пусть разбирается.

Руквуд повёл палочкой – стол встал на место, на него слетелись и аккуратно улеглись бумаги и свитки.

– Вы что, собираетесь тут наводить порядок? Самостоятельно?

– Я знаю много хозяйственных заклинаний.

Пепел закрутился серым смерчем и исчез. Руквуд посмотрел на Эвана и смахнул несколько крупных хлопьев с его волос. Как Руквуд и предполагал, Эван усмехнулся с усталым видом человека, которого все хотят потрогать. Что ж, ни извиняться, ни объяснять Руквуд не стал. Он растёр между пальцами сухой ломкий лепесток. Бытие смерти, серая пыль.

Полуобернувшись к столу, Розье небрежно взмахнул палочкой. Один из сморщенных свитков превратился в сухую розу цвета пергамента.

– Хозяйственные заклинания мне, к счастью, совершенно неизвестны. Так что вы там говорили про зал планет и какую-то зацепившуюся информацию? Этого я тоже не понял. Вы удивительно невнятно выражаетесь.

Руквуд отряхнул пальцы.

– Невнятно? Какое из двух слов вам пояснить? Зал? Планеты? – и устало добавил: – Я знаю не больше вашего. Зал планет создал Авенариус. Перед взрывом в чаше отразилась туманность. Можно об этом забыть, забрать уцелевшие документы и уйти. Формально задача будет выполнена. Или попытаться понять, что не так с этой дементоровой туманностью. Мне, если честно, всё равно.

Руквуд лукавил. Ему было не всё равно. Однако проще разобраться потом, одному.

Эван внимательно посмотрел на Руквуда, опустился на жесткий стул и стал задумчиво наматывать волосы на палец.

– А почему вам всё равно?

– Потому что я могу сделать это и без вас.

– Отлично. Кажется, вы только что сказали, что и сами прекрасно справитесь с моим делом. Вас не смущает, что именно ради этого я сюда и пришел?

– Не ради этого. Вот документы и артефакты из Архива. Вы пришли за ними. Они вещественны, осязаемы. Их можно принести Лорду. – Руквуд вздохнул и продолжил отстранённо, но мягко: –Если проекция туманности в чаше взрывается, логично ждать некоторого сопротивления материала. Я не рекомендую вам идти в Зал планет.

С опозданием Руквуд сообразил, что именно теперь-то Розье решит, что без него в Зале планет никак не обойтись. И точно, он возмущённо вскинулся, подняв бровь:

– Если бы я не рассказал вам про Авенариуса, вы бы даже не подумали ничего там искать. По-моему, это больше моё дело, чем ваше. Это немного похоже на присвоение чужих находок, вам не кажется?

Руквуд тоже иногда приподнимал бровь. Это был как раз подходящий случай. Он оценивающе взглянул на Эвана, улыбнулся. Даже чуть искреннее и веселее, чем того требовала ситуация. Палочкой коснулся стены. Чёрная панель растворилась, обнаружив камин.

– Внутренняя каминная сеть? На что идут деньги налогоплательщиков.

– Пойдёмте смотреть на звёзды, Эван. – Руквуд шагнул к камину, обернулся и протянул руку.

Зал планет ошеломлял. Руквуд понимал это и молча ждал, пока к Эвану вернётся чувство пространства и границ его тела. Через пару секунд Эван сделал несколько осторожных шагов в головокружительный сияющий звёздами космос.

–А зачем Авенариус вообще его создал? С какой целью?

– Зал планет – точная модель Вселенной. В нём действуют все те же законы, происходят те же процессы, что и в нашей Вселенной. Естественно, наблюдать проще за моделью. Обычно зал находится в режиме наблюдения. Но есть ещё режим моделирования ситуаций. Можно, например, представить, что будет, если комета при прохождении через Солнечную систему чуть-чуть изменит орбиту. Или проанализировать влияние фаз Луны на силу прилива...

Руквуд резко замолчал. Он стоял не двигаясь, глядя в одну точку, пока глаза не заслезились от холодного звёздного блеска. Или должен быть и третий режим. Конечно. Ну конечно же.

– Руквуд?

– Да. Я… Простите. – Руквуд сел на условный пол, потёр виски. – Авенариус отсюда мог управлять климатическими процессами. Да что там... Он и Землю мог уничтожить.

– Ну, значит его правильно ликвидировали, – мрачно сказал Эван и тоже сел. – Хотя это по-настоящему величественно. Нет, не верю. Если бы климатическими процессами кто-то управлял, это было бы заметно. Но в них никогда не было особой логики.

– Была, – улыбнулся Руквуд. – Чуть менее понятная, чем человеческая. Но, думаю, Авенариус делал это нечасто. Слишком сложные процессы, все последствия которых, даже самые косвенные и отдалённые, нужно просчитывать. Никто ведь и не догадывался. – Руквуд усмехнулся и мысленно пожал Авенариусу руку. Он устроился поудобнее. Странное ощущение – бархатное, мягко обнимающее пространство поддавалось, как бесформенное кресло, принимая контуры тела. Он чувствовал рядом тёплое плечо Эвана. – Я неумелый сказочник, Эван. И всё же. Слушайте. У народа майя был бог Ицамна. Я небесная роса, я влага облаков, говорил этот бог людям. Это был могущественный бог. Ему повиновались Луна и звёзды. Однажды он уничтожил племя майя. Это оказалось просто – дождь лил и лил, майя спасались сначала на крышах хижин, потом на деревьях. Потом их поглотила вода. Знакомая история, правда? Впрочем, Ицамне всё-таки зачем-то оказались нужны люди. Он позволил жить лучшим. Они построили ему храм – Тёмный храм, куда не проникал ни один луч света. Никто не мог зайти внутрь, кроме самого бога. Интересно, кстати, как он это делал. Ицамна превращался в ящерицу, он мог стать крохотным и прорыть ход в земле, сразу засыпав его за собой. Храм называли Домом ящерицы. Имя «Ицамна»и значит – Дом Игуаны.У Авенариуса на столе стояла каменная голова Ицамны. Удивительно похожая на него самого. Уверен, он и анимагом был, – Руквуд отвернулся от Эвана и закончил довольно сухо: – Простите. Не знаю, для чего я это вам рассказываю.

– Вы напрасно сомневаетесь – сказочник вы отличный. Только и вправду непонятно, зачем вы всё это рассказали. Вы хотите сказать, что Авенариус… вот это всё… – Розье сделал обеими руками неопределенный жест, обозначавший «вот это всё», явно не зная, как выразиться яснее и не выглядеть при этом глупо, и раздражённо закончил: – Майя были давно. А Авенариус был сейчас. Здесь не может быть той связи, на которую вы намекаете.

Руквуд понимал раздражение Эвана. Он и сам был растерян. Правильно было бы поступить так: увести Розье, отдав ему самое бесполезное из Архива. Уйти самому. Спокойно всё взвесив, решить для начала: стоит ли вообще продолжать докапываться до истины. Предупреждение было внятным и недвусмысленным – туманность, раскрывающаяся пылающим веером.

– Авенариус не может быть Ицамной? Не знаю.

Розье помолчал немного, нахмурившись и размышляя, и внезапно деловито поинтересовался:

– Вы умеете настраивать эти режимы?

– Я умею настраивать режим моделирования. Это всё. Как вы понимаете, Эван, о третьем режиме я догадался только что. Думаю, ключ к его настройке – в одной из туманностей. По каталогу Гершеля их около восьми тысяч. На самом деле гораздо больше. – Руквуд сказал это спокойно, скучным академическим тоном. Очень стараясь, чтобы посыл: «Ничего интересного, Эван. Рутина. Идите домой», – прозвучал естественно. И опять ошибся. Надо было, наверное, сказать, что их восемьдесят тысяч. Потому что Розье, что-то посчитав в уме, вздохнул и спросил:

– Скажите, у вас ведь тут есть ванная или хотя бы приличный умывальник и какое-нибудь место, где можно спать?

Руквуд опешил.

– Есть душ – в виварии. Только объясните мне, Эван: вы тут жить собираетесь? Нет, я не против. Придётся, правда, либо объяснить всем сотрудникам ваше присутствие, что затруднительно, либо убить их всех к дементорам, захватить Отдел и развлекаться как можем. Путешествовать по галактике, потрошить туманности... Очаровательная перспектива. Но малореальная.

Эван на мгновение опустил глаза, задушив не успевшую родиться улыбку.

– Я пришел сюда по заданию Темного Лорда, не забывайте. И я собираюсь его выполнить до конца. Я рад, что вы не против. Меня не очень волнуют другие сотрудники. Думаю, что убедить их в целесообразности моего присутствия не составит труда. Скажите, что я проверяющий из Министерства. Ах да, мы же и так в Министерстве, – Розье рассмеялся. – Но все равно, проверка пойдет только на пользу вашему сомнительному отделу. Или что я – какое-нибудь экспериментальное существо, самозародившееся в ваших лабораториях. Хотя можно поступить совсем прозаично и просто потом стереть им память. Ну и Империус – очень практичная вещь. Почему я должен объяснять вам элементарное?

Произнеся эту речь высокомерным тоном, Розье встал.

– Да и вообще, может быть и не потребуется перебирать восемь тысяч туманностей. Может нам повезет с первых попыток. Давайте с чего-нибудь начнем. Что нужно делать?

Руквуд любовался Эваном, смаковал интонации, минуя смысл. А что ещё делать. Хотя смысл тоже прекрасен. Коллеги, это у нас тут самозародилось. Рекомендую. Да, мне оно тоже нравится, удачный экземпляр. А теперь Империо. Руквуд потёр виски и тоже встал. Объяснять Эвану, что подробную инструкцию Авенариус совершенно случайно ему не оставил, бессмысленно. Делать... Что ж.

– Акцио каталог.

Атлас с описанием туманностей был тяжёлым, и Руквуд облегчённо вздохнул, положив наконец толстый фолиант «на пол». Сел по-турецки, перелистывая страницы.

– Туманность Ориона, туманность Меропы, Сеть, Угольный мешок, Кольцо, Большой Провал... Крабовидная. Лагуна 30 Золотой рыбы. Смотрите, Эван, вот они.

Август взмахнул палочкой. На мгновение стало темно. Полная и безусловная темнота, заставляющая усомниться в собственном существовании, рассыпалась каскадом мерцающих объектов, сияющим парадом туманностей. Все остальные астрономические тела послушно исчезли.

– Представьте, что вы – Авенариус, Эван. – Руквуд сосредоточенно листал атлас, время от времени бросая взгляд на окружающую их равнодушно блистающую сферу. – Как он выбрал одну из них? Случайным образом?

Розье хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

– Мое воображение способно на многое, но представить, что я Авенариус – выше его возможностей, – сказал он, шагнув в темноту, вытянул вперед руку с палочкой и сделал несколько круговых движений, как будто размешивая зелье в котле. Туманность пришла в движение. Впрочем, скоро она снова восстановилась почти в прежнем виде. Ничего не произошло. Эван улыбнулся. Видимо, его увлекало это гигантское игровое поле. Игры богов. Опасные игры, напомнил себе Руквуд, встал рядом и установил защиту.

– Это щиты, вы можете делать что угодно. Вам они не помешают.

Эван пожал плечами: что угодно, значит что угодно, – и шагнул вперед. Пространство было глубоким и бесконечным. Розье двигался вполне уверенно, как будто у него выросли жабры, хвост и какой-нибудь орган для эхолокации. Он, естественно, понятия не имел, что нужно делать, поэтому просто действовал по вдохновению, распыляя туманности, смещая орбиты и взрывая звезды. Трансфигурация, перемещение, исчезновение, воспламенение. Туманности изменяли цвета и контуры и красиво мерцали, как огни на рождественской елке. В процессе космических экспериментов Эван удалился от Руквуда на довольно приличное расстояние.

Вдруг вселенная вздрогнула. Физически это никак не ощущалось, скорее визуально. Просто всё как будто моргнуло и пронизалось узкими зелеными полосками. Так могла бы сделать картинка в маггловском телевизоре или голографическая проекция, – что-то, что существует лишь условно и только притворяется материальным и трехмерным. Это продолжалось недолго, всего пару мгновений. И всё исчезло. То есть вообще всё. Звезды, туманности, тела и сферы. Исчезла темнота. Верха, низа, права и лева и раньше не было. Было светло, пустота была белой. Вернее, она была (то есть не была) бесцветной, а белое и свет мозг просто вообразил себе, чтобы хоть как-то воспринять происходящее. Это тоже продолжалось недолго. Снова моргнув, вселенная появилась в прежнем виде. Вряд ли это был случайно найденный ключ к коду Авенариуса. Скорее всего это просто система зависла и самовосстановилась. Сквозь вновь воссозданные звёзды Руквуд увидел Эвана. Подождал, пока калейдоскоп разрозненных обрывков внешних впечатлений вновь сложится в привычный, подвластный анализу узор реальности. Эван стоял неподвижно и молча. Что он испытывает сейчас? Экзистенциальный ужас? Или, наоборот, восторг, пьянящую радость?

Розье аккуратно убрал палочку в рукав, поправил волосы и сказал, немного повысив голос, чтобы Руквуд услышал его через пару сотен световых лет:

– Вы знаете, мне кажется, нужно просто проверить эти восемь тысяч туманностей по очереди. И где-нибудь отмечать и вычеркивать проверенные. Надеюсь, вы там уже начали это делать.

– Всё фиксируется автоматически, Эван. Сто двадцать восемь. Продолжите?

– Непременно, – отозвался Розье. – Неужели сто двадцать восемь? Вдохновляющая скорость. Я чувствую, что восемь тысяч закончатся раньше, чем я успею утомиться. – Голос Эвана звучал насмешливо и бодро. Руквуду показалось, что это наигранная бодрость, но возражать он пока не стал. Эван сдул со лба волосы, выпрямился и окинул бесконечность презрительным взглядом, пытаясь восстановить беззаботную уверенность в себе. Ближайшая туманность находилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки и уютно мерцала. Розье вытащил палочку и взмахнул ею легко и изящно, как обычно. Нет, неправда. Это был не взмах, а судорога. И, конечно (к счастью), это снова оказалась не та туманность. Из светло-лиловой она сделалась мутно-оранжевой и начала медленно изменять структуру, становясь похожей на злокачественную опухоль под микроскопом. Розье опустил палочку и нахмурился. Но ведь не признается же, что устал. Пострадавшая туманность самовосстанавливалась. Пластичность неживой материи восхитительна.

– А вот я бы отдохнул, – тихо сказал Руквуд. – Всё равно нужен технический перерыв. В этом режиме Зал планет не может долго работать, начинаются сбои. Пойдёмте... – Руквуд помедлил, перебирая варианты, усмехнулся. – Неважно. Хоть в виварий.

Сейчас нужно немногое – устойчивый пол, банальный потолок над головой.

– Ну пойдемте. Если вы считаете, что не способны продуктивно работать без перерывов.

Руквуд спрятал улыбку. Эван сам не осознавал, насколько были очевидны облегчение и благодарность, прозвучавшие в этой фразе.

Они вышли из камина в небольшую совершенно обычную комнату. Круглый стол с клетчатой скатертью – в центре, над ним люстра, мягкий свет жёлтых свечей, деревянный буфет в углу, компактная плита. На диване – горка подушек и пара пледов. Простые, домашние, предельно обыденные предметы обстановки – платяной шкаф, низкий столик, на нём небрежно брошенные газеты и настольная лампа с абажуром в виде головы тролля. Нет, пожалуй, только безделушек и фотографий. Руквуд сел на диван, взмахом палочки отправил на плиту чайник.

– Комната отдыха, или просто Комната. Самое тайное помещение Отдела тайн, Эван.

За стеной кто-то заворочался и тоскливо взвыл.

– Не обращайте внимания. Там виварий. Там, – Руквуд указал на дверь, – душ.

Чайник задрожал в клубах пара. Розье огляделся. Потом осторожно присел на край дивана. Да, контраст между величественностью космических пространств и этой норой с абажуром в виде головы тролля был несколько шокирующим, Руквуд это и сам ощущал.

– Ужасное место, Руквуд, просто безобразное. На вашем месте я бы тоже держал его в тайне. Но, можете не волноваться, я постараюсь никому не рассказать о том, что у вас тут такое… оказывается. Такие кошмары скрываются в недрах. И я подозреваю, что это еще не всё. Еще должен быть перламутровый чайный сервиз с выпуклыми цветочками. – Розье снова покосился на абажур.

Руквуд рассмеялся и налил чаю себе и Эвану. В обычные белые кружки.

– Вы знаете, я вдруг подумал... – Эван повертел кружку в руках, – было бы забавно, если б сейчас сюда вернулся Авенариус. То есть это, конечно, невозможно, но после ваших фантастических историй...

– Ящерицы могут притворяться мёртвыми. Эван… Вы действительно хотите найти код Авенариуса? Допустим, получится. И?

– Что «И»? Странный вопрос. Мы убедимся, что он работает, зафиксируем эту информацию… ну, как-нибудь зафиксируем, а потом передадим всё Темному Лорду. Разве не таков был план? И, разумеется, именно этого я и хочу. А вы нет? – Розье посмотрел на Руквуда изучающе.

Что будет, если один человек получит возможность управлять климатическими процессами и даже уничтожить Землю? С точки зрения здравого смысла – ничего хорошего. С точки зрения свободы научного творчества, чистого торжества разума над материей – это грандиозно и восхитительно. Передать информацию Тёмному Лорду следует. А что ещё они могут передать? Министерство с Залом планет на блюдечке? Туманность-ключ?

– Да, – Руквуд тоже улыбнулся. И позволил иронии промелькнуть лёгкой тенью. Следовало сосредоточиться на алгоритме поиска ключа. Не перебирать же туманности по одной, в самом-то деле, поразвлекались и хватит. В конце концов, он не отказал себе в невинном удовольствии –Эван в Зале планет, в рассыпающихся брызгах света, был прекрасен. Впрочем, как и сейчас, как и всегда, как и везде. И хватит об этом.

– Отлично, – серьезно сказал Розье, отставляя чашку. – Тогда нам нужно вернуться в Зал планет и продолжить. Я чувствую, нам улыбнется удача.

Опять камин, зелёное пламя. Зал планет пребывал почти в том виде, в каком они его оставили. Парад туманностей, толстый атлас парил в невесомости, шевелились страницы. На него с интересом смотрел, не прикасаясь, тощий морщинистый старик. Он почти сливался с пространством. Если бы не сверкающая лысина, его можно было и не заметить. Впрочем, лысина тоже могла с первого взгляда сойти за небольшое небесное тело. Авенариус поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на прибывших.

– Руквуд. Заинтересовались астрономией?

– Поверхностно, – улыбнулся Руквуд. – Увы.

За несколько секунд, пока звучали слова, пока в воздухе таял след улыбки, Руквуд успел сжать и разогнать своё время настолько, чтобы поставить щит – то есть-попытаться-но-ничего не подчиняется-Зал планет поглотил магию-защиты нет. Руквуд не отрывал взгляда от атласа. Страницы перелистывались стремительно. Казалось, что одна-единственная туманность живёт и дышит, становится то маленькой и плотной, то огромной рваной кружевной сетью, меняет цвета и формы. Замирает перед тем, как...

– Последовательность туманностей. Как просто.

Он чувствовал ясное, пронзительное понимание. Озноб восторга, сердце стучало в горле, наполняя рот вкусом крови.

Авенариус раздражённо передёрнул плечами.

– Проще некуда. – И посмотрел через Руквуда холодными немигающими глазами. На Розье.

Август сделал шаг вперёд, заслоняя Эвана. Эван раздражённо фыркнул, сделал шаг в сторону и направил палочку на Авенариуса.

– Авада Кедавра.

Зеленый луч прорезал пространство, беспорядочно смялся, как мягкая проволока, натолкнувшись на невидимое препятствие, расслоился на тонкие волокна и растаял. Авенариус ухмыльнулся.

– Некоторые пространства слишком сложно устроены. Ну, или слишком просто – смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Но, в любом случае, привычные стереотипы поведения в них не срабатывают. Забавно, не правда ли?

Очевидно, Авенариус считал, что времени у него достаточно, и он может поговорить. Его голос звучал презрительно. Розье быстро посмотрел на Руквуда, жалобно спросил:

– Значит, всё бесполезно? – и вытащил из кармана спички. «Магия не для того чтобы прикуривать» – вспомнил Руквуд мельком услышанное от Эвана на одной из встреч. Он не успел ответить – Эван зажег спичку, быстро засунул обратно в коробку и швырнул ее в Авенариуса одновременно с тем, как она вспыхнула. Все это заняло не больше двух секунд. Мантия Авенариуса загорелась.

Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно. Сухая фигурка Авенариуса превратилась в огненный шар, в новое небесное тело. Шипя и плюясь пламенем, шар рванулся к ним, и Руквуд еле успел отшатнуться. Глаза ломило от нестерпимого жара, но он смотрел, не в силах оторваться. Свернувшийся клубком дракон корчился, истекая расплавленным золотом, а там, где должно быть сердце, алел, покрываясь трещинами, круг с двенадцатью символами, и Руквуд запомнил их все, моментально и чётко, прежде чем шар, опалив ему лицо, взорвался, и волна швырнула его то ли вверх, то ли вниз.

Далеко не сразу Руквуд ощутил своё тело. Какое-то время он блаженно не существовал. Потом, кажется, сквозь полузабытьё услышал голос Эвана.

– Руквуд. Очнитесь, пожалуйста.

Его трясли за плечи. Тело было тяжёлым, ему было плохо, оно болело даже как-то злорадно, видимо, намекая, что ничего лёгкого и приятного Руквуда не ожидает. Август открыл глаза, попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Эване — и закрыл их снова. Эван, кажется, в порядке. Из очередного глубокого забытья его выдернул «Ренервейт». Мягкий свет люстры показался резким и ослепляющим. Прищурясь, Руквуд разглядел белый потолок. Повернул голову. Эван сидел рядом. На диване. В комнате.

– Где Авенариус? С вами всё хорошо?

Обожжёные губы стянуло. В висках противно пульсировала боль. Поэтому Руквуд сначала осторожно сел. Неосторожно попытался улыбнуться Эвану (тонкая корка на губах треснула).

– Взорвался? – Да, Руквуд тоже не сказал бы это без вопросительной интонации. – Со мной всё прекрасно.

Руквуд всмотрелся в бледное до синевы лицо Розье, с трудом встал и налил себе и Эвану тонизирующее зелье по специальному рецепту невыразимцев. С виски. Голова почти перестала кружиться, и Эван после пары глотков тоже пришёл в себя – Руквуд понял это, когда Розье, залпом выпив остаток, спросил:

– А у вас там душ, да? Надеюсь, у вас там нет переводных картинок на зеркале и розовых ковриков... Впрочем, наверное, я напрасно надеюсь.

– Ничего такого, – заверил Руквуд. – И спасибо, Эван. За то, что перенесли меня сюда и привели в чувство. И за спички. Это был гениальный ход.

Розье неопределённо пожал плечами, пробормотал, что он, разумеется, гениален, и скрылся в ванной комнате. Руквуд выпил ещё, залечил ожоги и закутался в мантию – отпускало уже, поэтому знобило, сейчас бы уснуть… А почему, собственно, и нет, Эван вряд ли появится раньше, чем через полчаса…

Прошло сорок минут. Даже, пожалуй, пятьдесят. Розье вышел из ванной. 

...Мантия валялась на диване. Рядом – записка, придавленная плоским серебряным прямоугольником. «Камин служ. вых. Отдайте молча».

На журнальном столике стояли два пустых стакана. Третий стакан был то ли наполовину полон виски, то ли наполовину пуст.

В это время в Зале планет Руквуд называл имена туманностей, и они выстраивались в круг, послушно скользя.

– Кошачий глаз... Крабовидная.

Спиною Руквуд чувствовал взгляд Авенариуса. Неубиваемый Авенариус. О да.

Руквуд уже и не надеялся на его убиваемость. Когда Авенариус вошёл в комнату, молча налил себе виски и залпом выпил полстакана, Август даже не поднял палочку. Он ждал. И только когда старик направился к двери в душ, встал ему навстречу. Авенариус презрительно усмехнулся.

– Пойдёмте, – бросил он Руквуду. – Раз вам «так просто».

Руквуд скинул мантию, подчёркнуто не торопясь. Поднял оторвавшуюся от мантии крупную пуговицу. Положил на диван.

Эван может выйти через служебный вход. Есть риск, но попробовать стоило. Засовывая палочку в задний карман брюк, Руквуд постарался навести все чары, какие смог, и пуговица стала неотличима от жетона – личного пропуска сотрудника Отдела. Почти неотличима. Авенариус повернулся наконец спиной к нему, он шёл к камину, и Руквуд еле успел трансфигурировать ложку в карандаш и написать на салфетке несколько слов, отчаянно надеясь, что всё ещё может обойтись. Так или иначе, Авенариус ничего не сказал про Эвана.

В Зале планет Авенариус тоже молчал. Он сел, сгорбившись и подперев подбородок ладонью. Так сидят очень старые или безмерно уставшие люди.

Руквуд, в общем, и так знал, что делать.

– Орёл. Крест...

Двенадцать символов, двенадцать туманностей. «Золотая пыль» заняла своё место, и завертелось брызжущее светом кольцо, слилось в нестерпимо сияющий, раскалённый добела шар, прожигающий дыру в пространстве и времени. Шар падал в темноту, становился всё меньше. Огненной точкой. Пуск. Третий режим включился.

Руквуд закусил губу. Он мог бы долго стоять так, впитывая... вот это «могу». Этот жар и холод. Яд соблазна. Сухой смешок заставил его вздрогнуть. Ладонь Авенариуса опустилась ему на плечо, сжала цепко и больно.

А потом Авенариус сказал слово, длинное, как песня, и всё исчезло, и они сами, видимо, тоже.

Это было правильно и неизбежно.

Когда Зал планет заново ожил, включился и заработал, Авенариус буднично отряхнул мантию.

– Жалеешь игрушку? – спросил он с равнодушным сочувствием. – Я ухожу. Привет... этому... –Авенариус неопределённо скривился, и Руквуд понял, почему он не называет Лорда по имени. Просто не помнит. – А игрушка сломалась. Да...

Пока Авенариус шёл к камину, Руквуд стоял, не оборачиваясь. Он не думал, убьют его или оставят в живых. Пожалуй, ему было всё равно. Он так устал, что без разницы.

...В комнате было тепло. Пахло кофе.

– Эван, – сказал Руквуд, вылезая из камина. – Как хорошо, что вы тут...

Эван мрачно рассмотрел Руквуда.

– Да, я тут, как это ни странно. А вы где были? – Вопрос прозвучал тоже мрачно. Мрачно и раздраженно.

Руквуд сел на диван. Глаза закрывались, но это не спасало. Даже сквозь веки он видел беспорядочные цветные пятна.

– В Зале планет. Авенариус... Хорошо, что вы не ушли... – Руквуд повторил это как-то совсем неосознанно, не очень уже контролируя ситуацию. Сон наваливался тяжёлым ватным облаком, но надо же было объяснить... – Эван? А почему пахнет кофе? Вы кофе варили? Дайте мне, пожалуйста.

С трудом сдерживаясь, Розье сунул Руквуду чашку.

– Ну?

– Очень вкусно, – вежливо сказал Руквуд. Он, конечно, понимал, что «ну?» Эвана относится не к качеству напитка. Ну что ж... Руквуд вздохнул и рассказал Эвану всё. 

– Думаю, Авенариус сбежал. Покинул Британию, – Руквуд глотнул остывший кофе. Поморщился. Он не представлял, в каком виде эта история может быть представлена Лорду. Как ни крути, ничего хорошего.

Он действительно устал, и ему было грустно.

Эмоции почти не отражались на лице Розье, только его глаза слегка расширились.

– Что вы об этом думаете, Эван?

– Что я думаю. – Эван усмехнулся, помедлил. Руквуд не надеялся на искренний ответ. Розье не был с ним близок, да и с чего, собственно, стал бы доверяться ему. Однако неожиданно Эван ответил: – Думаю, вам грустно. Мне тоже. Авенариуса так и не удалось уничтожить – ну что за досадный, непонятный нонсенс. А ещё, если мыслить логически, стоит теперь бояться его мести, опасаться внезапного нападения в любой момент – завтра, через месяц, через год, –и терзаться тревожной неизвестностью. Но любая логика тускнеет от ощущения, что Авенариусу совершенно наплевать на то, что произошло, – и на весь Отдел тайн, и на меня тем более, потому что у существа, которое умирает и возрождается, как будто смерть – это нечто вроде простуды: чихнул пару раз и забыл; которое создаёт действующую модель вселенной и вскоре теряет к ней интерес, как к старым, остановившимся часам, – у такого существа, конечно, найдутся занятия поинтересней. Это тоже как-то досадно. И оскорбительно. И совершенно непонятно, как обо всём этом рассказать Тёмному Лорду. Я, кстати, хотел возложить эту миссию на вас, но передумал. Вам и так досталось. Не смотрите так изумлённо. Да, это нехарактерный для меня ход мыслей, но я на него вполне способен.

Эван подошел к буфету, налил виски себе и Руквуду и снова сел на на диван.

\- Вы, кажется, собирались уснуть или что-то в этом роде. – Эван вздохнул, протягивая Руквуду стакан. – Я думаю, вам нужно вернуться к этому намерению. Иногда вы выглядите и получше.

Машинально кивнув, Руквуд выпил виски, как воду. Что, в общем, тоже не было для него вполне характерно. Стало тепло. Вселенная, до сих пор рассыпающаяся где-то внутри его головы, рассыпалась окончательно. Угли затянуло пеплом, не в первый раз.

Руквуд посмотрел на часы. Если поспать час, ничего страшного. Иногда он выглядит и получше… надо же.

– Эван… – Глаза закрывались сами собой. Пустой стакан неуверенно спланировал на стол, покачнулся, но устоял. – Вы тоже… Спите.

Он уткнулся носом в мягкую спинку дивана и отключился – дисциплинированно на час, как и собирался. А вот Эван спал. Сидя, завернувшись в плед. Лицо Эвана было спокойным. Руквуд рассматривал Розье сосредоточенно, отмечая лёгкие тени под глазами, то, что ресницы немного темнее, чем могли бы быть при таком цвете волос, прозрачность кожи на висках…

Не следовало смотреть на Эвана вот так, пока он спит. Но соблазн велик. Можно не бояться ответного иронично-снисходительного взгляда. Можно не торопиться, не таиться. Не следить за тем, чтобы выглядеть равнодушным. Не контролировать эмоции.

Да, контроль. Всегда контроль, чтоб его.

Но не сейчас.

Если бы можно было пропустить через пальцы прядь волос, падающую на лоб Эвану, убрать её — а что, невинный, почти отеческий жест. Ага. Он знал, что и как ему захочется сделать потом, и это знание билось горячими волнами, ломая дыхание, туманя рассудок.

«Ты отдохнул, Август, раз вот так... реагируешь». Но ирония беспомощна и бесполезна. Жар желания, лихорадка соблазна, и будь тут ряд других примитивных метафор — все они из истории болезни, симптоматика известна.

Руквуд тихо, коротко вздохнул. Посмотрел на часы. Поднялся и, не оглядываясь, шагнул в камин.

Архив был стерильно-чёрен. Никаких следов взрыва и пожара. Уцелевшие записи по Авенариусу и прочая ерунда лежали на столе. Руквуд трансфигурировал мантию в сумку и небрежно сгрёб туда документы. Всё так всё. Только вот это «всё» подозрительно похоже на «ничего». Плюс привет от Авенариуса. Это сильно смахивало на самоубийство. Даже если он сам пойдёт к Лорду… Не Эван.

Руквуд немного, совсем немного ещё подумал об Эване. Потом призвал чашу, сел за стол и опустил лицо в тёмный глянцевый туман.

На этот раз он представил все символы в нужной последовательности – для начала. Да, это всего-навсего код, случайный набор знаков, и всё же Август надеялся зацепить что-то ещё. В глубине чаши расходились концентрические круги. Поиск. Руквуд вглядывался во всплывающие и лопающиеся, как пузыри на лужах, слова, образы, рисунки и диаграммы, смотрел напряжённо, до рези в глазах.

– Это, – сказал он наконец и сильно моргнул несколько раз, чтобы сконцентрироваться. – Это. Aeternitas.

Локальный смерч в чаше скрутил жидкость в воронку. Кое-что (многое) из увиденного было знакомым, практически классикой жанра. На Аполлонии Тианском, он же Артефиус, Руквуд уже засомневался, что сможет найти нечто иное, чем просто тщательно собранные Авенариусом источники, пусть и редкие. Но потом появились записи. Руквуд прикусил губу.

– Это.

«Это» было небольшим свитком. Руквуд медленно развернул его. Усмехнулся и так же медленно свернул, не читая. В сумку. К остальным трофеям. Свиток развлечёт Лорда надолго. Всего лишь развлечёт, не больше, но им с Эваном можно не опасаться взрывов гнева – чтобы разобраться, Лорду потребуется время.

Можно было возвращаться. 

– С добрым утром, Эван.

– С добрым утром, Руквуд. Или с ночью, или что тут сейчас у вас. Надеюсь, что вы выспались и готовы к новым подвигам.

– Да, и даже совершил один – собрал всё, что нужно Тёмному Лорду. – Руквуд кивнул на сумку, беспросветно серую, как и исходный материал.

Эван задумчиво нахмурился:

– Как вы считаете… Тёмному Лорду нужно рассказывать… всё? Я имею в виду… что Авенариус остался жив, несмотря ни на что… Потому что… Может он никогда больше нигде не появится.

– Думаю, именно то, что Авенариус жив, заинтересует Тёмного Лорда сильнее всего, Эван. Всё остальное уже не имеет смысла. Мы сразу к нему?

Руквуд не собирался говорить «мы» – это получилось спонтанно, само собой.

\- Нет конечно. Сперва мы позавтракаем, – Эван говорил «мы» вполне непринуждённо и осознанно. – У меня. И переоденемся – я подберу вам что-нибудь.

Они спустились на лифте. Холл был пуст. Так легко можно выйти из Министерства во внеурочное время. Сутки были длинными, но сейчас Руквуд думал о самом тихом и тайном моменте – как он сидел рядом со спящим Эваном, слушал его дыхание. Что ж. Это стоило Авенариуса и гибели мини-Вселенной. А впереди ещё завтрак, да.


End file.
